


Clutched

by Rivela



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivela/pseuds/Rivela
Summary: Let's say Joe left a deeper impression in Paul.





	Clutched

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell... See you there. :')

“Something very bad is going to happen to you right now.”

Those were the words that set every alarm off in Paul’s head, because he knew Samoa Joe’s type. The kind of guy that aims for as much damage he can do regardless of how nasty and wrong things could go. What became unsettling, however, was how smooth Joe was when threatening him, explaining word for word what he was going to do and what Paul was going to feel; and the fact that, a day and some painkillers later, Paul still hung on the memory of Joe’s voice and the slow, hard clutch... 

“I’m going to wrap my arm around your throat...” Paul closed his eyes, a shiver shaking him in what he first thought was fear.

As he replayed things in his mind, Paul couldn’t fight the heat pooling on his lower half, an uncomfortable raging boner tenting his slacks and a furious blush tinting his cheeks. He liked younger guys, yeah, though it never crossed his mind to set his eyes ─or fantasies─ on someone like Joe, someone who could easily make him bend any which way and probably wound him bad if Joe wished so. But the idea of hits and bruises and, likely, blood, only fueled the scorching fire of forbidden desire.

His mouth dried, wondering and musing how far could he be pushed... How would he let Joe wrap him around his finger and order him around, pound him to pulp ─not only with his fists─ and just how many boundaries could he himself break in order to please and be pleased. The thought of such a soothing, deep voice praising him and calling him horrible things made his cock twitch, hard on now a little painful.

_ Oh, this is wrong. _ Decency crumbled down to nothing, and Paul let his imagination run wild with his own hand traveling south his body: Joe calling him a dirty old man, Joe whispering about how much his face would sting after a good slap and how he’d do it until he made Paul cry. Joe wrecking him with those big hands of his, fingering his hole open to take a fist and use him once he was loose and swollen; Joe mocking him for the things he liked, yet providing him with that and more; Joe humiliating him in every way possible. 

With a bite to his bottom lip, he tightened the grip on his cock and sped up his hand, his eyes rolled back as he spilled all over his fist, staining his pants a little and gasping loudly for air.  _ Oh, this is so wrong. _


End file.
